Beast Rising
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: Tsuna has a part of himself that is wild, dangerous and untamable. A part of him that rises up when his people are threatened, and a part that doesn't really have any limits. He's had it since he was seven years old. He calls it the Beast. (Extended 'Beast' from my Little Hints story)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so someone (A guest reviewer) wanted to see an expanded thing for one of my Little Hints words (Beast) and since I like that particular drabble of mine I decided to give it a shot and expand on the idea. Bold- as it meant in the LH version of Beast is Tsuna speaking when the Beast is 'active'.  
Also: KHR Is not my sandbox I just like building castles in it.**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna was a very calm person.

He had worked hard for that calm, especially after Reborn plowed into his life and threw everything Tsuna thought he knew about the world into a blender and chewed it all up before throwing him into the suddenly unrecognizable mess left behind.

Before he was calm though Tsuna was someone that took hit after hit after hit, someone who didn't really try for _anything_ (because if Tsuna had learned _one thing_ from years of Reborn it was that when Tsuna honestly _tried_ it got done one way or another no matter who stood in his way) because he had never _had_ a reason to truly try and apply himself.

Why should he?

Everyone already assumed he was a helpless idiot incapable of change, already expected it of him, already bullied him for it all and would bully him still if he improved, so Tsuna just…went through the motions of day to day life and never truly applied himself.

With every rule however, there existed an exception and Tsuna's only exception to his subpar performance in applying himself before Reborn had arrived had been when it came to the protection of his mother.

The first time Tsunayoshi discovered he could be one _mean_ son of a bitch, had a side of himself that rose up like fire in response to a threat and _took out that threat no matter what_ _it was_ when some sleazy man in a crappy suit went after him and his mother got caught up in the mess.

It would take years before Tsuna would look back at that moment and figure out _how_ he had done what he had.

He had sensed something was wrong long before anything had actually happened. Tsuna had always listened to that little almost-voice in his head, since it had saved him quite a few times, and so he had kept his eyes peeled. (Another thing most people didn't realize was that Tsuna was very, _very_ observant. He had to be to survive when no one listened to him and tried to hurt him. He had to _see_ to survive and so he had learned to watch and absorb.)

He had seen the man throughout the day in various places around his mother and himself, looking like he belonged. Nothing should have caught his attention when he looked at that man, but Tsuna had looked and he had _seen_.

Something was wrong, that man did _not_ belong no matter how well he blended in and Tsuna had watched carefully following that almost-voice to avoid detection where his natural skills failed.

It didn't take long for Tsuna to realize what the man was stalking _him_ and his mother was just caught in the crossfire. Didn't take him long to realize that the man was waiting to _hurt_ him, didn't take him long to realize he needed to get rid of the threat if he wanted him mother to be okay.

The threat to his _family-pack-pride-mine_ so very small, but so very cherished at the time, the threat to the only person in the world that truly cared for him had brought that ember raging up into a bonfire of focus and need.

He _would not_ allow anything to hurt those he loved and protected.

So Tsunayoshi searched, he searched for a way to neutralize the threat to his mother (he didn't much care about the threat to himself when his mother was being put in the line of fire as well) all the while carefully and inconspicuously herding his mother so they stayed in the crowds and just out of what the almost-voice dubbed the 'danger-zone.' (It would be a few years before he would learn about the fabled Hyper Intuition and realize what that almost-voice actually _was_.)

It was through this careful search for a way to protect his mother from the man that Tsuna was able to find the other watchers, the ones that focused carefully on the man tailing them without appearing to carefully observe the man, allowed him to carefully shift the herding of his mother so that they casually passed by a flower shop by an alley that was being run by one of those careful watchers. The watcher managed to casually slip into the alley and Tsuna felt coolly satisfied when the sleazy man was pulled into the alley without a sound and the almost-voice told him everything was okay.

It hadn't dawned on Tsuna until later that the man was most likely dead, and it was sort-of Tsuna's fault since he had guided that man past the alley he had been pulled into.

Tsuna had been a bit horrified to discover that while the thought bothered him in the sense that he didn't like the idea of someone dying, he _would do it again_ without thought. That he would carefully arrange it so his protective watchers could take care of anyone that threated his mother.

He had a bit of a breakdown after that realization while locked in his room. It was one thing to actually go through with something when his mother was threatened; it was another thing _entirely_ to realize that he was capable of doing it again and was even at that moment carefully plotting different ways he could go through the motions again without letting anyone know what he was doing.

After that realization (and a long panic attack and a long hard look at himself and how he worked) Tsuna sat down and taught himself to collar the beast that rose up in him when his family was threatened. He taught himself careful painstaking control. Tsunayoshi may be willing to do whatever he had to do to protect his mother, but he _never_ wanted to let that side of him rise without control or a collar. Without purpose and a trigger.

So Tsunayoshi focused all that dangerous mindset, that 'do it or die trying' feral focus, that willingness to use whatever he needed or could to do what was needed and he gave it a target, a trigger.

He focused all of that mindset on protecting his family. Protecting the people he considered to be his own.

He assured that the only way that wild, savage, nothing is forbidden, inner beast would ever rise up from within himself would be when he _needed_ it to protect what was _his._

At first this only meant his mother, and while the Beast rose up a few more times before Reborn it rarely happened since his watchers could usually catch anyone that meant to harm him.

Then Reborn came along.

Tsuna was initially very confused when his watchers seemed to disappear and relocate over the week before Reborn showed up, but the moment he had laughed at the hit man baby, he had known Reborn was the reason they all moved.

The Beast had almost risen up in his presence but the almost-voice had whispered 'He's dangerous, but he is not a threat to you or yours' and it had settled. (This was actually part of the reason he had laughed at the baby-not-baby's face. He was relieved the Beast had settled, he never wanted his mother to see that ruthless focus he was capable of on her behalf.)

O~O~O~

Tsuna hadn't actually realized Gokudera had joined that group of _pack-pride-family-mine_ until his protective instincts had roared through his body during that Storm Ring battle where Gokudera had almost gotten himself killed on purpose.

The Beast had jerked at its restraints in his mind, the need to _protect_ rising up so swiftly he almost choked on air.

No one was aware just _how close_ Tsuna had been to storming into the school and _destroying_ the blonde Storm and dragging his own Storm out by whatever he could grab first so he could give him a _blistering_ lecture about acceptable courses of action and risks. (He _did_ eventually give Gokudera that lecture afterward however.)

Yamamoto became _his_ almost immediately after the roof incident when Tsuna realized Yamamoto didn't _have_ anyone, not really, and he needed anchors and friends and Tsuna reached out and pulled him into the _pack-pride-family-mine_. He knew what it was like to have no one and he wouldn't allow Yamamoto to suffer the way he had before.

Reborn joined the _pack-pride-family-mine_ on the sly. Tsuna didn't even realize he had accepted the hit man as one of _his_ until long after it had happened. Tsuna supposed he actually _realized_ when it dawned on him that he trusted Reborn to protect his mother when Tsuna wasn't there to do it. When Tsuna realized he trusted the man with the family he had claimed as his own. Trusted him with the very thing he cherished most in the world, more than his own life (Always more than his own life): his chosen family.

The children had been easy. I-Pin, Fuuta and Lambo had been claimed the moment Tsuna had realized none of them had had a family or a home or a childhood. When Tsuna realized they had all been fighting and _killing_ and wandering from place to place their entire lives and that he could offer them all a stable, _safe_, home and correct some of the wrongs done to them, could give the children choices where no one else could.

(If the position of Tenth Vongola was good for one thing, Tsuna supposed it had to be his ability to declare something- _no one can touch the children again , they're under my protection now_\- and have that something followed and obeyed by most of this Underworld.)

Ryohei and Kyoko kind of came as a package deal. Tsuna had been protective of Kyoko already since he liked the girl, but when Tsuna accepted Ryohei into his _pack-pride-family-mine_ Kyoko joined the inner ranks of those Tsuna would protect the people he would protect _first_ and most viciously.

Hibari was one of the surprises for Tsunayoshi, not because he had never seen himself accepting Hibari, but simply because he had never thought _Hibari_ would accept a place in his _pack-pride-family-mine_ and the protection and implications that came with that.

Hibari had always been such a free spirit, such a _force_ it actually took a nudge from his Hyper Intuition (_He may like his freedom and ability to wander where he likes, but you offer him stability and a home without chains or demands. He always comes back. And while he may glare and growl he allows you to guide his direction even if he takes his own path on the way. He has accepted you and the others as _his_ Pack._) for him to realize Hibari was one of his to protect and care for. Even if he got growly when it was done.

Chrome roused quite a few protective instincts in Tsuna already just with her situation, but it takes the Beast a while to accept her into the _pack-pride-family-mine_ simply because in the very back of his mind Tsuna was aware of the threat she presented to his little family. It takes him months to look at Chrome and not think of Mukuro and his ability to attack them all through her, but one day Tsuna accepts a hot chocolate from her and he realizes _"She is one of mine._"

Mukuro takes the longest for Tsuna to accept as _pack-pride-family-mine_. He's not sure when or even _if_ the him in the future ever accepted Mukuro into that small circle of people that Tsuna would destroy the world for, but Tsuna has been observing Mukuro for a long while ever since that day they first fought each other and has come to relax a bit and trust him with more, but when Tsuna sees what Mukuro had done for him in the Not-Future Tsuna relents and Mukuro doesn't know it, but he has someone who would stare down the devil himself and any army in his way for him on his side.

O~O~O~O~

One on one encounters with the Beast are rare.

Tsuna is rarely pushed to the point that that part of him surfaces completely especially since Reborn has stepped in and forcibly made him better than he was. So Tsuna can usually deal with anything thrown at him and his cherished _pack-pride-family-mine_ on his own without that part of him rising up, though it was possible to surprise him into it or piss him off so much that it just sort of happens.

Eventually, however, it _does_ happen and each of his little _pack-pride-family-mine_ triggers the Beast rising up to protect them.

The first person to actually see the Beast in Tsunayoshi is Fuuta.

He had gotten Tsuna away from the paperwork and talked him into going out for ice cream with him. Tsuna had all but jumped on a chance to leave the paperwork for a while and had gladly taken the 12 year old out.

Everything had been fine, they managed to get through the ice cream and pay as well as step out of the ice cream parlor before Fuuta was grabbed from Tsuna's side with a sharp cry of surprise and dragged into the nearby alley.

Tsuna had already been in the process of turning, sensing something was wrong, when Fuuta had been grabbed. It was only the hissed "Don't move or I kill the boy" along with the gun against Fuuta's temple and the knife already drawling a thin amount of blood against Fuuta's side that stopped Tsuna from lashing out.

He was fast, but he wasn't sure if he was fast _enough_ in this case and he _really_ didn't want to take the chance with Fuuta's life.

"Let him go." Tsuna warned darkly, his voice beginning to deepen the way it always had when the Beast reared up from inside Tsuna.

"Sorry Vongola. I've got a score to settle with you and I'm not stupid enough to give up my bargaining chip."

Tsuna nearly snarled at the man, his voice dropping into a dangerous hiss he had learned from Reborn and his eyes changing from warm chocolate to furious fire-orange. "And yet you are foolish enough to threaten what is _mine?_" his voice hissed from his mouth as he continued "I will only tell you this _once_. **Release the boy."**

Tsuna didn't fight as the Beast lashed violently at his control, instead focusing the anger at this upstart who was going after his little brother.

Fuuta's eyes were wide at the sight of his gentle kind older brother looking and sounding so much more dangerous than Fuuta had ever seen or heard before, but not once did that shock hint at fear. Fuuta knew his brother, knew deep down, no ranking planet needed, that Tsunayoshi was safe and caring and would never hurt him no matter how angry and dangerous he was.

Fuuta still made a note to rank this side of his brother simply because he was curious though.

The man's hands shook and his eyes were wide. "Look Vongola. You took out my Family earlier. I can't take _you_ out and I know it but I _will_ have my pound of flesh one way or another." The finger on the trigger tightened as he prepared to shoot Fuuta.

He never got the chance.

Tsuna snapped.

He watched that hand tighten towards pulling the trigger and Tsuna _moved._ He couldn't stop the gun being fired but he _could_ redirect it and so he did.

He knocked the gun up and away from Fuuta's head ignoring the echoing gunshot and the bits of brick from the alley that peppered everyone, instead taking the long knife from their attacker and lashing out with the hilt of the knife and smashing it into the attacker's temple. The man crumbled and Tsuna lifted him and reached into an inside pocket of his suit. He pulled out a few zip ties and carefully tightened two over the man's wrists and ankles before lifting the man up and over his shoulder silently thankful for Reborn's hellish training and the boost in strength he got from the Beast even though he was furious someone had tried to attack his little brother. **"Fuuta. Get the gun he dropped and follow me please**."

"I got it Tsuna-nii."

The familiar address calmed him a bit as he picked up his phone with one hand while the other kept the man on his shoulder balanced and called Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna-"

"**Reborn."**

Reborn went very, very still at the tone of his student. He had never heard it before, but he was not the Greatest Hit Man in the World for nothing. "What do you need?"

"**I need someone to pick up Fuuta and myself as well as a **_**tagalong**_** that needs to visit Mukuro."**

Reborn felt both eyebrows rise. _"Oh-ho...Someone fucked up_" "I'll send someone now. Where are you?"

Tsuna gave Reborn his location as he moved further along the alley, coming out of the opening opposite of the Ice Cream Parlor the two had visited and carefully arranging the body of their attacker to appear only as if he had fallen asleep before he turned to Fuuta. **"Are you alright?"**

"Yes Tsuna-nii. I'm fine."

Tsuna only calmed enough for the Beast to retreat after checking the boy over for himself. He went near-boneless with relief when he realized he hadn't frightened Fuuta at all, and Fuuta was actually curious. He shook his head but gave permission when Fuuta asked to rank the Beast.

O~O~O~

The second person to witness Tsuna surrender to the Beast is Mukuro.

Tsuna had fought and succeeded in getting Mukuro released to him, so when the Vindice try to take him _back_…well…Tsuna did not react well.

Mukuro had acknowledged that Tsunayoshi Sawada was different from the others, that he actually honestly welcomed Mukuro into his family, that Tsuna would protect him.

He knew these things, acknowledged their existence, but he had not understood what it _meant_ for Tsunayoshi Sawada to take someone under his wing and protection.

When Vindice had appeared while he was reporting on his latest mission and demanded he come with them, that Tsunayoshi hand him over or have himself taken and his family destroyed…Mukuro had been willing to leave.

It was one thing to have a family killed before Tsunayoshi, when he had never gotten attached, had not placed names with faces and family and safety, but it was another thing _entirely_ for Tsunayoshi and their family to be threatened when Mukuro could place names with faces and habits and was attached. When he cared about their wellbeing.

He would not place _his_ family at the mercy of the Vindice and so was prepared to leave with them.

He was _not_ prepared for Tsunayoshi's aura to _explode_ from his person, for Tsuna to stand slowly and push Mukuro into the chair he had risen from to leave, for the soft-spoken, loving, calm Tsunayoshi to open his mouth and leave him with _chills_.

"**You cannot have him."**

Tsunayoshi had not expected the Vindice to go back on their word after handing Mukuro to him.

It had been agreed that with very few exceptions (trying to take over the Mafia through Tsuna, mass-killings, possession of high-ranking persons of interest) things Tsuna knew Mukuro had not committed, Mukuro would be left with Tsunayoshi.

So when they came for Mukuro, told him to hand over his Mist (_pack-pride-family-mine_) or have his family (_**pack-pride-family-mine**_) destroyed…the bindings on the Beast snapped near-instantly and Tsuna lost control of his carefully controlled flames as they exploded from his person as he carefully pushed his Mist, his _pack-pride-family-mine_, who was _getting up_ to _leave with them_ and protect the family that had taken him in, back into his chair and stood between the threat and his _pack-pride-family-mine_ who needed him commanding in a near-whisper that instantly demanded attention and brought those that heard it to attention.

"**You cannot have him."**

Even the Vindice found themselves effected at the voice straightening and twitching at the sudden threat.

Bermuda stepped forward "Sawada Tsunayoshi. You agreed to our terms when we released your Mist Guardian into your custody. Are you now going back on your word?"

"**No. I agreed to your terms, and now **_**you**_** are the ones going back on your word. If you take another step towards **_**my Mist**_** I will **_**destroy all of you**_**. He is **_**mine**_** and he is protected."**

Mukuro shivered his eyes wide and darting between his Sky and the Law-Keepers of the Mafia.

He knew Tsunayoshi was protective, had used it to his advantage way back during their first meeting, but he had never expected Tsuna to step between _him_ and a threat, had never expected to see such a _dangerous_ person lurking in the caring man he had given his loyalty. (If there was one thing Mukuro _knew_ it was when he was in the presence of dangerous people, and Tsunayoshi was _very dangerous_.)

In the midst of the stare-down happening in front of him, Tsuna's hand still pressed into his chest keeping him in his chair, Mukuro had the wild thought that Hibari would be _thrilled_ to see the Carnivore that lurked in Tsuna's mind, almost snorting at himself as he focused on his Sky standing strong between him and the biggest name in Mafia history besides his own.

"We have not broken our word. We have been informed that your Mist has slaughtered a family without cause."

Mukuro twitched. He had done no such thing, and he opened his mouth to say so, but his Sky beat him to it.

"**My Mist has done no such thing. These are false claims and I will destroy any who claim it to be truth."**

Mukuro felt his mouth open in shock as he registered Tsunayoshi's promise. Tsunayoshi who so loathed killing and had just sworn to destroy any who threated Mukuro's place in his family by claiming Mukuro had killed indiscriminately. Tsunayoshi _who meant every word_. Tsunayoshi who had never doubted that Mukuro had kept the promise he had made so long ago when he learned of what Tsuna had promised the Vindice so he could pull him out of the water-tanks and take him home.

(_I swear to you Tsunayoshi, that I will not be the cause of your placement in a Vindice Cell, I will give the Vindice no reason to collect on their promise to take you and I should I break the agreement between you. I swear it._)

His hand clenched on the arm of his seat as he realized his Sky truly trusted him, did not doubt his word when Mukuro had given and broken it before to others, trusted that when Mukuro gave his word to _him_ it was truth and Mukuro would not break it.

Mukuro swore to himself the day he had accepted Tsunayoshi Sawada as his Sky that he would never break his word to the man that had always kept his promises to him, but in that moment Mukuro swore it again.

"Are you saying our information is wrong Vongola?"

"**Yes. And I will prove it. You will not be taking my family from me."**

Bermuda stared into the fire-orange eyes of the man who had earned his respect, who had sworn to follow his Mist into the Vindice Cells should his Mist break their agreement, into the eyes of the man that had earned the trust and loyalty of men the Mafia had forsaken and detested, into the eyes of the man who had looked into the face of the Vindice and told them 'no' the man who had sworn to destroy them if they tried, the man Bermuda believed may be able to live up to his promise, the man who told them they were wrong…and he demanded "Prove it."

And Tsunayoshi Sawada _did_. He proved the claims and evidence to be false, showed the Vindice to the truth and actual Law Breakers and Bermuda smiled beneath the bandages. "I apologize on behalf of the Vindice Vongola Decimo. It will not happen again."

"**See that it does not.**"

Tsuna did not relax until the last of the Vindice left the room and the Portal had closed behind them.

Only then did his fall back into his chair and take a deep breath.

"Kufufufu…You are quite dangerous under all that fluff Young Vongola."

Tsuna's eyes snapped to his Mist.

Heterochromatic eyes stared into chocolate. "…Thank you Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna's eyes softened and warmed hearing- as he always did- the things Mukuro did not voice. "Always Mukuro."

And Mukuro allowed his eyes to warm in return, a small but genuine smile on his lips as he lowered his head in acknowledgement of the unspoken promise in Tsuna's 'Always.'

_I will always stand between you and those you cannot face on your own._

It was a sentiment Mukuro silently returned.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**It was supposed to be a One Shot but I hit page 22 and decided to split it in half, so it is now a Two-Shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna is in the room when Yamamoto receives the call.

He is there when the smile slips off his Rain's face, when the blood drains out, when the man wavers on his feet and blindly reaches for something to hold him up. He is the one to reach out and catch his Rain before he falls, the one to support the sudden deadweight when Yamamoto cannot hold himself up.

He waits only long enough for Yamamoto to complete his call before he demands "What happened Takeshi?"

And Yamamoto lifts frightened horrified eyes to his Sky and Tsuna goes very, very still.

"They- Tsuna they went after Dad. He's- He's in the hospital."

Tsuna's body locks as every muscle he has tenses up at the sudden surge of rage that someone would _dare_. Yamamoto's father is under his protection and the entire Underworld _knows it_.

The Beast snarls and snaps inside at the sight of Takeshi (_pack-pride-family-mine_) crumbling under the knowledge that his father has been attacked and hospitalized, that someone he had promised protection had been hurt.

He carefully lowers his Rain to the closest chair and grips his shoulders. **"I will take care of it Takeshi."**

Takeshi stills, shock stealing his breath as he looks up into fire-orange eyes that burn in a way he has never seen before, a sharp _dangerous_ look taking over Tsuna's entire being, and Takeshi has the thought that _this_ is what people had to feel when they watched him shift from 'approachable Rain' to 'natural hit man'. And it comforts Yamamoto to see it, because he knows how he feels when he changes this way, and knows that Tsuna _means_ what he has promised. "Okay."

And Yamamoto watches as Tsuna pulls out a phone and takes care of everything from guards for his father, to finding out _who dared_ to harm those he claimed under his protection and he can feel the fear that had invaded his limbs fade to nothing in the wake of his determined _angry_ Sky.

And when Tsuna looks up at him and offers him a name, Yamamoto's smile is dangerous and dark and deadly. "Would you join me Tsuna?" he asks, because Yamamoto knows how Tsuna is about protecting his people and Tsuna's smile is just as dangerous as his own as he answers.

"**Of Course."**

O~O~O~O~O~

The first attack on I-Pin makes him angry, but I-pin took care of it, and Tsuna assumes that will be the end of it.

The second and third _really_ piss him off, but I-pin takes care of them as well. This time though Tsuna sends out feelers in order to find out _who_ is stupid enough to continue to attack his little sister. (_pack-pride-family-mine_)

What Tsuna finds out is that the Chinese Triads have discovered where Fon is keeping his student and are trying to get to her to get to Fon.

This makes Tsuna upset not only because I-Pin is his little sister and he loves her, but because he actually _likes_ Fon and has kind of adopted the Hibari into his family. (Not that he's told Fon this yet, but once Tsuna claims a person as his family they fall under his protection whether they know it or not.)

So Tsuna makes a call.

He gets a direct line to the Triad targeting his sister and her teacher and he gives them a message.

"**You will cease your attempts on the life of the Storm Arcobaleno's student **_**immediately**_** or I will deal with you and your family entirely."**

The man on the phone argues with him, demands to know who he thinks he is to demand such a thing from him, but Tsuna is _done_. This man has tried to harm his little sister, not once, not twice, not even three times, but four and _Tsuna is very cross with him._

"**Did you think that the Storm Arcobaleno only had ties to the Triads? Did you believe that he only associated with you and yours? Did you believe that he had no allies to turn to should you try to hold and cage that which is not yours? Did you think the Arcobaleno would leave his student unprotected?"** he paused a few seconds before he continued.** "You asked who I was to demand such things from you, asked me why I had the right to threaten you. So I will tell you. I am Vongola Decimo and the Storm's student is under my protection."**

Tsuna is very aware of the sudden silence and fear on the other end of the line as he continues.

"**I am offering you only one warning. Offering this warning to all of the Triads. She is under my protection and I will not take kindly to any more attempts on her life or any attempts to control the Storm Arcobaleno. Are we understood?"**

"Yes Decimo."

"**Good. Be sure to spread the message yes?"**

"Yes Decimo."

Tsuna hangs up and crushes the throw-away phone he had used to make the call before burning the pieces just in case.

"Big brother?"

Tsuna stills and turns to see I-Pin watching him with steady eyes, the growing form of her teacher standing at her shoulder and watching with considering eyes. **"Yes I-pin?"**

She stares at him for a few minutes before she smiles "Thank you for protecting me Big Brother."

His eyes soften **"Always."**

I-pin is smiling when she leaves the room, leaving the Storm Arcobaleno behind with him.

"…Thank you Tsunayoshi." The Storm's voice is steady and sincere as he speaks and Tsuna nods.

"**You are welcome Fon."** He stares at the Arcobaleno for a moment before he speaks **"You always have a place here should you need it Fon."**

And Fon smiles at the offer, at the ever expanding Sky that would accept him if he needed it without assuming or trying to cage the wildness of the Storm and he bows his head to the man who had just subtly called him under his protection to the Triads and who had just offered him an 'out' if he decided to settle in one place repeating again "Thank you Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna nods in return.

O~O~O~O~O~

Hibari meets the Beast on a mission.

Tsuna had had a bad feeling the entire morning, but couldn't place what was causing it.

It isn't until Hibari leaves the mansion and that feeling of unease spikes that Tsuna figures out it has something to do with Hibari.

Tsuna goes over his copy of the mission, and he can't figure out why his Hyper Intuition is reacting so violently, why it's screaming that something is wrong with what he's looking at.

Tsuna stands and lets his feet guide him as he tries to puzzle it out.

Twenty minutes into Hibari's mission a Foundation member comes running into his office panting and gasping about faulty information, Hibari and Moles.

Tsuna's Intuition screams and he's standing before even he realizes what he's done, chocolate eyes bleeding orange as he snarls long and low in his chest.

The Foundation member scrambles to get out of the way, his eyes wide and frightened. (It was then that the Foundation member thought he could understand why Hibari would follow this man.)

Tsunayoshi only takes long enough to find out exactly what the Mole had sent his Cloud (_pack-pride-family-mine_) into and command Mukuro to make sure he got _everything _from the Mole before he is literally flying through his front door, and grabbing his motorcycle. (Tsuna was a calm nonviolent person by nature, but that _does not_ mean that he hadn't learned a few things to loosen tongues from Mukuro and Reborn. He actually didn't even have to physically _touch_ anyone for it to work most of the time.)

By the time Tsuna arrives to Hibari's location the Beast had risen and was _furious_.

The Mole had given the enemy exact information on who would be sent in, and what he knew of Hibari's abilities. Hibari had been sent into a fully prepared army of people. People who were _meant_ to take him down.

Tsunayoshi was _furious._

He had no doubt Hibari would take down a large chunk of the army, but Tsuna could still feel his Intuition twisting and jerking, and he is very aware that the Mole had gotten too far into his people, that the Mole had given away information on the people he cared about, that Hibari was up against people who _knew_ what they were getting into, and that made all the difference.

Tsuna pulls his motorcycle up onto its back wheel and crashes through the huge warehouse doors. (He makes a silent promise to thank Skull for the riding lessons later)

He lets the motorcycle drop back down before he's snarling and shifting to get the bike onto its front wheel so he can swing the back end of the bike around and into the enemies unlucky enough to be by the door.

As soon as it lands Tsuna is off the bike, his gloves lit up, and lunging into the crowd of enemies around his bruised and bleeding, but stubborn Cloud.

Hibari falters for just a moment upon seeing his Sky so very angry and ferocious as he rages into the enemies striking fast and _hard_.

He smirks just a bit at the sight of the fangs and claws of his Sky being bared at the enemies around him.

"**Kyoya"**

Hibari stills for another fraction of a second, not at the use of his first name, but at the voice of his Sky. He has never heard that tone before. "Tsunayoshi."

"**Are you alright?"**

"Hn."

Hibari watches burning eyes turn away from him and narrow at the herbivores around them.

Then Tsunayoshi _moves_ and it's all over in less than half a minute. If he had blinked he would have missed it. Over 30 enemies still standing and Tsuna takes them out in less than 20 seconds.

Hibari smirks.

There is a _reason_ Tsunayoshi Sawada is his Sky.

O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna was relaxing in the living room area when Chrome slams the door open and rushes in.

Tsuna stills when he notices the look on her face. She's far too pale; her eyes are wide with panic and fear, and tear stains are on her face. When he sees her hands they're shaking.

Tsuna had not seen Chrome look this way ever and it rouses every protective instinct he has.

He's on his feet and following after the female half of his Mists instantly. Chrome doesn't pause at all, rushing through the halls in the quickest route for 'her spot' which is behind the mansion and in the large garden. (She hadn't taken the time to go around the mansion; instead she was cutting straight through the mansion.)

Tsuna feels his eyes widen when Chrome doesn't take the time to go out the backdoor, instead diving straight out an open window and landing on her feet to keep running for the large Sakura Tree in the middle of their garden.

He knows then that whatever it was that made her cry, made her panic, and left her shaking it's bad, that it's very bad and he begins to shift from protective to angry and protective even as he dives out the window after his female Mist.

When he catches up to her, Chrome is curled up in the branches of her tree, her face buried in her knees and her body shaking in a way that tells Tsuna she's crying and it _infuriates_ him.

He scales the tree effortlessly and slides close enough to pull Chrome into his arms. "Chrome?"

She turns and buries her head in his chest just as Mukuro materializes on the branch beside them an angry and worried look on his face. "Boss…"

"What happened Chrome-chan?"

"Th- My…My parents found me."

Tsuna and Mukuro both tense up visibly. "Oh?" Mukuro's voice is deceptively light.

"T-They found out about Boss being Vongola Decimo and- And the fact that I'm one of his Mists. Th-They…"

"Yes Chrome-chan?" Tsuna can feel the Beast stirring and his intuition tells him very clearly he's not going to like this. Beside them Mukuro has his trident in a death grip.

"They want to take me away, an-and they want to lo-lock me away again. I-Boss I don't want to be locked away again." She pulls back and a large scared eye (its _infuriating. How dare they make his pack-pride-family-mine_ _fear?_) is staring up at him pleading silently for him to fix it.

His eyes narrow and dart up to his male Mist. Mukuro looks infuriated as well. Tsuna's voice comes out as a near-velvet purr that sets off quite a few danger flags for his Mists, not to mention the way his Flames flare under his control. "I'll deal with it Chrome-chan. They will not take you from us."

Mukuro feels his eyes widen as he realizes that Tsunayoshi is very close to 'flipping the switch' as he had come to call the strange way he would change in the defense of his family. The way he had changed when the Vindice had tried to take him away a few months ago.

When Tsuna took Chrome inside and changed quickly into a black-as-sin suit with a white undershirt and flame-orange tie Mukuro was quick to change into a matching suit with a Mist Flame Indigo dress shirt and black skinny tie. No way was he letting Chrome go alone or missing the rare show of fangs from Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna said nothing when he stepped out and saw Mukuro waiting. He nodded at his male Mist and asked Chrome to lead him to her parents.

Upon arrival they were greeted rudely before Chrome introduced them at which point Chrome's parents shifted to weasel-like brownnosing. They made it sound like they were thrilled to have their daughter back with them, mentioned how much they missed her, went on and on about it.

The more they spoke the angrier Tsuna became.

_Liars_ hissed his Intuition and Tsuna wouldn't have needed it to see how cold their eyes were when they looked at their daughter.

"I'm afraid I will not be allowing Chrome-chan to live with you." He spoke evenly and cut through all the lies easily.

"What?" the parents jumped to their feet, enraged. "You can't tell us no!"

Tsuna's eyes shifted and Mukuro couldn't _wait_ for what was coming. Just one more push and Tsuna would act.

"I can and I will. She is my Mist."

"She is our daughter!"

Tsuna stood and Mukuro felt the shift, watched his eyes bleed orange and grinned even as he held Chrome with one arm around her waist.

"**You are no parents. You neglected her, pretended she didn't exist, and emotionally attacked her. Chrome is **_**mine**_** and I will not hand her to **_**anyone**_** much less people who will harm her and plan to use her to climb social ladders."** His voice was soft and dangerous but he may as well have screamed the sentence from the rooftops.

The parents tensed, and fear flashed through their eyes before they shook it off enough to growl weakly back "She is ours legally! You cannot keep her from us!"

Tsuna's grin was pure predator and his eyes frozen flames as he stalked forward and began to circle the parents trying to take his Mist from him **"Are you certain? You know who I am. You know what the Vongola is capable of; you know Chrome is a part of my family. You know I know how you treated her."** He paused for a moment before continuing, his voice liquid poison **"Chrome is a member of my family…she is family to the world's best and brightest minds, all of which work under me, and who I consider family…She is family to the best and brightest assassins the Mafia can offer…people who can and will kill you and make it look like an accident…"** Tsuna stopped in front of the pale and shaking forms of Chrome's parents as it dawned on them what it actually _meant_ for their daughter to be claimed by the biggest name in the Mafia, his face like marble as he tilted his head just so and hissed **"Are you **_**sure**_** you would like to take her from me?"**

The two were quick to shake their heads no.

"**Excellent. Now if you would sign these papers for me stating you will not come within fifty feet of Chrome again, nor will you in any way interfere with her life unless Chrome comes to **_**you**_** we will be gone and as long as you don't try to touch anyone that is not yours we will have no problems."**

Mukuro was grinning and he knew it. He couldn't help it. Witnessing Tsunayoshi-kun becoming angry in the defense of his family was _glorious_.

Chrome was staring from her place at Mukuro's side and she knew it. She couldn't help it. She had never seen her Boss act like this.

She wasn't scared of him, didn't think she could ever truly fear him, but it was a shock to see her calm loving Boss suddenly become a very dangerous man with an aura that screamed 'touch me or mine and die. Painfully.'

Still all she managed to feel in the presence of the dangerous predator her Boss could apparently become was protected.

She damn near cried all over again when her Boss whipped out the restraining order against the people who had hurt her so much when she was young, though this time it would have been happy tears.

Not only had he stopped them from taking her, but he had insured they couldn't even get close to her again.

When it was all over and they were headed home Chrome nearly knocked her Boss over with force of her hug.

O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna was antsy.

Something was wrong.

Something wasn't right and he couldn't figure out what it was.

All of his instincts were prickling and his Intuition was starting to stir unhappily.

He scanned the area again, trying to figure out what was wrong, but nothing was jumping out at him, no one was acting in a way that would cause his instincts and Intuition to stir and twist the way they were.

"Hayato." His voice was soft but his Storm was instantly by his side. "Has anyone been acting strangely tonight?"

He was in the middle of a Charity Ball, and everyone was walking around in suits, gowns, and masks, so there were quite a few people at the mansion of the up-and-coming boss who was trying to gain favor with Vongola by inviting them here.

His Storm answered the question softly "No one I have seen tonight has been acting out of character and none of the others have mentioned anything."

The Guardians had been through so much, had had so many things happen to them, that when they saw something they thought didn't make sense, or wasn't right, or when their instincts acted up they all tended to inform the others as soon as they were aware of it.

It had saved them quite a few times.

Tsunayoshi nodded before he spoke into the Com Unit that connected him to all of his Guardians (they had taken to wearing Shoichi-Spanner-Verde designed ear pieces whenever they were in a public setting like this one _years_ ago for scenarios like the one Tsuna found himself in now. The Com Units were damn near invisible unless you knew _exactly_ what you were looking for thanks to the 'Geek Squad' as they were affectionately termed) "Something isn't right. My instincts and Intuition are acting up, so watch yourself and each other."

He noticed the subtle shift in his Guardians' posture as they became tense and more aware of their surroundings.

As he paused and scanned the room again he realized what had set off his Intuition at the exact moment Lambo spoke down the Com Unit (His Guardian's Com Units automatically connected to his own and unless they shifted its target only Tsuna would hear them when they spoke into it.) "T-Tsuna-nii…."

Tsuna stilled in place, instantly grabbing the attention of Gokudera and Yamamoto who were- as always at things like this Charity Ball- close by. "Lambo?"

"S-som'thin's wong wit' me" Lambo's voice was slurred and slow and Tsuna clenched his teeth as he put the pieces together.

"Where are you Lambo?"

"D-Don' kno'. G-Got gwabbed by th' drin's"

"I'll be there soon little brother."

Tsuna straightened turning to his Storm and Rain "Lock this place _down_ Takeshi, Hayato. Someone drugged Lambo and took him."

He saw the anger flash through their eyes as they nodded and started moving. Tsuna only took a moment to speak down the Com Unit to everyone, his voice angry "Lock this place down. I have _kidnappers_ to deal with."

He saw his Guardians all pause a moment before they shifted their positions and destinations to obey their Sky.

Tsuna closed his eyes and pulled his Flames to the surface, his eyes flaring orange. He moved to the table with all the drinks and allowed his Intuition to guide him.

Behind the table, near a very nearly invisible servants' entrance was a shattered cup and spilled drink that no one had noticed yet.

The cup had had grape juice inside.

The Beast snarled in his head and Tsuna's eyes slipped closed again.

This was one of the _little ones_.

One of _his pups_.

One of the children that Tsuna had claimed in front of the entire Underworld.

One of the children Tsuna had stated very clearly was under his protection.

A member of his _pack-pride-family-mine_.

Tsuna opened furious eyes, a low snarl working its way out of his chest before he pulled the servants' entrance open, breaking the lock in the process, and stalked inside the darkness.

It is nearly effortless for him to glide down the hallways and track the woman who had taken his Lightning Guardian and little brother.

He finds the room she had hidden in and he breaks the door off the hinges coming inside.

"**How dare you."** He snarls at her.

She flinches against the wall and the gun she has trained on him wavers. "S-Stay back!"

"**How dare you attack my family? Did you think you would get away with it?"** he takes a step further into the room, Lambo is sprawled on the bed in the room on the woman's left landed exactly as she had thrown him when the woman had felt the furious Sky Flames coming her way.

It only makes Tsuna angrier to see how she had treated his brother, how she had thrown his drugged body without thought for Lambo.

The gun wavers again. "I said stay back!"

"**Do you believe I will let you get away with this? That you could really shoot me and hit?"**

She makes the mistake of shifting her aim to Lambo.

Tsuna doesn't take the time to talk to her again, instead he moves and the woman is now the one sprawled on the floor. He sneers at her when he hears a soft and slurred voice call "Tsuna-nii?"

He leaves the woman on the floor and goes straight to Lambo, leaning over him as hazy unfocused green eyes lock on his form.

Lambo is drugged and sluggish and tired when Tsunayoshi gets to the room letting off an aura Lambo has _never_ felt from his brother before, but even in his drug-fogged mind Lambo doesn't feel fear of this furious dangerous version of his brother, instead he is relieved and feels himself relax as he stops fighting the drugs that had run through his body so quickly after he had gotten into the grape juice.

He's safe now and he knows it. He doesn't need to fight tooth and nail for any kind of lucidness anymore. He doesn't have to fight to defend himself or get out, because his big brother is here and it's okay to let go now.

"Tsuna-nii…" his voice is soft and slurred, but Tsuna is suddenly there, leaning over him and picking him up the way he still sometimes did when Lambo crashed on the nearest flat surface after a mission and woke up in his bed.

"**I have you Lambo. Go to sleep."**

"Mm'kay" As they leave the room, Lambo sees the woman who had taken him get picked up and thrown across his older brother's shoulders.

O~O~O~O~O~

It is near the beginning of his official rein as Decimo shortly after Fuuta's encounter with the Beast that Gokudera gets to see it.

Quite a few people had disagreed with Tsuna's choice of Storm and Right Hand for the strongest Mafia Family.

Tsuna had scoffed at them all. If they hadn't seen what he saw in Gokudera before he had joined Vongola, well that was their problem.

Gokudera was his _pack-pride-family-mine_ now anyway, and if any of them tried to do anything he'd deal with it.

As it turns out, the next Vongola Ball is where he has to deal with it.

He and his Storm has retreated to one of the secluded balconies for a break from the crowds and had been followed by a few people who were all casting dirty looks at his Storm.

That kind of annoys Tsuna, because they didn't have a right to look at his family like he is the dirt beneath their shoes when Tsuna _knows_ Gokudera is so much better than any one of them.

"What's the big idea?" one of the men snaps.

"He shouldn't _be here_ among his _betters_. He's nothing, no-good. A waste of space." Another hisses.

"Hmm?" Tsuna tilts his head and sends them the look of utter disdainful boredom that Reborn had taught him. He was already annoyed with the people in the other room who were trying to earn Vongola's favor by lying and sucking-up to him while hissing about how weak he was when they thought him to be out of earshot, and now these fools were questioning his choice of Storm Guardian? Were insulting his Storm?

He could see Gokudera tensing up beside him, but it's not until the third man speaks that Tsuna feels the tethers on the Beast break.

"Why'd you let the half-breed son of a whore in here?"

The very air on the balcony seems to still as Tsuna sees his Storm's near invisible flinch.

"**What…did you say?"** Tsuna's voice is a dangerous hiss that freezes the three men and causes his Storm to straighten up.

"**What did you call my Storm Guardian?"**

It takes the third man a minute to realize Tsuna is waiting for an answer, but when he does he seems to shake himself and answer "I called him the half-breed son of a whore."

All three men find themselves forced to their knees with the pressure of Tsuna's Will and Flame focused on them **"What makes you think...you have the **_**right**_** to even breathe the same air as my Storm much less call him such a thing?"**

Gokudera's breath stills when his Sky's flame flares, and it catches when he calls the men who had insulted him unworthy of breathing the same air as him.

No one has ever really defended him from the accusations and names that had followed him since he was young.

No one had ever disagreed with the labels before.

And now his Sky was furiously lashing into the men who had flung the same insults he had always heard and had been sort-of believing and Gokudera feels that same awe, that same flash of surety that had caused him to declare himself the right hand of Tsunayoshi Sawada that day he had saved the man who had tried to kill him.

"**How dare you?"**

"H-He's nothing!" one of the men manages to call out. "A nobody! W-Why would you accept s-someone like that into Vongola?"

"Y-you're going to run V-Vongola into th-the ground!" the second stammers.

"You're weak." The third gasps.

"**Gokudera is **_**mine**_**."** He snarls at the first **"And he is worthy of the place I have given him, the place he has **_**earned**_** and he is certainly better than any one of you. You Scum."** (Tsuna has the thought that Xanxus is starting to rub off on him. He'd be proud. Tsuna is kinda horrified but not really. Scum.)

He turns to the second **"What I do with Vongola is none of your concern."** And then to the third.

"**I am many things, but I am not weak. The choices I made to be where I am are my own and none of your concern."**

He faces all three of the men **"None of you will be welcomed among Vongola or its allies ever again. Do not approach any of them, or I will not be responsible for what happens to you."**

He quickly hands them off to Mukuro and tells him to get them out of his sight and off his property and that they are not to be welcomed by anyone among Vongola or their allies.

Mukuro takes one look at Tsuna's eyes and the sort of awed shock on Gokudera's face and he knows Tsuna had 'flipped' and that these three men had threatened the family. "It shall be done Tsunayoshi-kun."

After Mukuro is gone Gokudera approaches his Sky. "Thank you, Tenth."

"**You are my family Hayato, and you do not need to earn your place nor are you unworthy of it. Never doubt that."**

Gokudera grins at his Sky, and if his eyes are a bit shinier then they should be, well Tsuna doesn't say anything.

O~O~O~O~O~

Kyoko witnessed the Beast at a Ball.

Tsuna had taken her with him as her escort and had enjoyed the evening so far. (Tsuna would never admit how grateful he is for those Dancing Lessons- even if he _did_ end up being surprisingly graceful on the dance floor.)

Everything had been going fine until Kyoko had left to use the restroom. Tsuna hadn't followed her, letting her go on her own as she wished.

He turned his head towards the restrooms when she had been taking too long, and he slipped down the hallway to check on her.

His vision kind of greyed out when he finally noticed _why_ she was taking so long.

"**Get. Your. Hands. Off Of Her."**

Both Kyoko and the man who had cornered her against the wall with his hands on her hips and one of those hands tailing over places _it had no business being _stiffen. The man turns to see Tsuna standing at the end of the hall, slowly stalking forward and seeming so _very_ tall and dangerous despite his actual height.

The man lets Kyoko go.

"**Get **_**out of my house.**_**"**

The man opens his mouth, but Tsuna is _ten seconds away_ from telling _Xanxus_ what the man did just so he can watch the man turn into ash so he interrupts **"You will vacate the premises immediately or I will inform my Sun Guardian exactly what you were planning to do with his little sister."** The man goes pale so Tsuna decides to continue **"And then, when my Sun is done I will hand you to the Varia and make sure to inform Xanxus exactly why I am giving you to him."**

The blood drains out of the man's face even more and Tsuna's grin is _all_ predator.

_Everyone_ knows the dull views the Vongola have about matters involving disrespecting a female, but _especially_ if someone is trying to do something the female didn't want.

Xanxus had quite a view on the matter as well. Tsuna never felt bad about handing them over to Xanxus after Mukuro was done.

The man _runs_.

Tsuna trails him with his eyes, making a note to send Mukuro after him.

"**Kyoko. I believe I will be assigning a self-defense teacher to you starting tomorrow."**

Kyoko had argued with him about it before, not wanting to fight, but Tsuna was putting his foot down this time.

"Of course Tsuna-kun."

"**Thank you."**

O~O~O~O~O~

Ironically, Ryohei met the Beast after his sister.

Tsuna's Sun had a habit of volunteering his time at the local Children's Hospital since he was capable of healing some things normal non-Sun people couldn't manage.

Tsuna never stopped him, not only because he thought it was a good idea, but because Ryohei always came home from the hospital relaxed and happy that he had done the 'impossible' and helped to save the lives of the little ones.

Tsuna had been working on the paperwork when the alarm came in.

It was a failsafe Spanner had set up for Tsuna.

Everyone in Tsuna's family had a cellphone, and if they pressed a certain, near invisible, button on the phone twice quickly it would alert the others of an emergency.

It was basically a call for backup.

Tsuna went still when his phone started flashing a Sun Flame Yellow light on the screen.

He knew _exactly_ where Ryohei was, and he _was not_ happy to see a call for backup being sent in while he was there since in meant _someone_ was attacking his family at a _Children's Hospital_.

Tsuna stood and rushed out the door "I've got it." He called to his family as he shoved the front door open even as he pulled his gloves on and took off to the sky.

It was much faster to fly, so Tsuna didn't take the time to drive.

Tsuna came in through a window swinging and furious.

One sure fire way to ignite his temper was to go after his family, but another way was to harm children and innocents and these fools had just done all three.

Tsuna was not happy with them and was making it very obvious.

When he finds Ryohei in the mess, his Sun Guardian is kneeled over the form of a small three year old girl with curly black hair. **"How is she?"**

Ryohei jerks in place his eyes darting up to his Sky before answering "I can save her, but the room…" he jerks his head towards the door behind him "is full of more little one's that got caught in the fight. I haven't had a chance to look at them yet since more people keep pouring in."

"**Go Ryohei. No one will make it inside the room. You can take care of them now."**

Ryohei doesn't pause beyond calling a 'thank you' over his shoulder as he rushes into the room.

When it's all over Tsuna is standing in a pile of at least 70 men all unconscious with a pile of ammunition sitting beside him and a Vongola Containment Squad- kind of their version of the police- is on its way to collect men from the hospital.

Ryohei walks out of the room tired but successful in healing everyone just in time to hear Tsuna finishing up a call to repair and replace anything that got caught in the fight so the Hospital won't need to worry about it.

"Thank you Tsuna."

"**Always, Ryohei."**

O~O~O~O~O~

Reborn was the Greatest Hit Man.

He had always been freelance. He was the kind of man that signed on for a Contract or two, kept his part of the deal, got paid and was gone, could even end up the enemy of someone who he had worked for the week before.

It wasn't that Reborn wasn't loyal. No, Reborn was a very loyal, very protective man, it's just that no one had earned his protection and loyalty since Luce.

It was a difficult thing to do. Reborn had walls upon walls between his heart and the world.

And then he had been asked to train the Tenth Vongola Boss.

This little weakling brat who couldn't even throw a punch.

But it was a Contract, and Reborn had agreed to stay until Tsunayoshi Sawada was ready to take his place as Vongola Boss, and Reborn _always_ completed his Contracts.

No one was more surprised than Reborn when he realized he was basically raising the brat, and that he really didn't mind. That he was _proud_ of the kid, and proud that _he_ had been the one to teach him, to help him on his path.

Reborn hadn't even _noticed_ Tsuna making his way through his walls to his very short list of 'people I will kill, steal, lie, and cheat for, no questions asked.' His short list of people he would protect above all things.

Tsuna may not have been his biologically, but the boy was his son.

Not that he ever _told_ Tsuna any of this.

No one was more surprised than Reborn when he realized Tsunayoshi was just as possessive of _him_ as he was of Tsuna.

"_**Excuse me?"**_

Reborn tensed and straightened at the tone of his student, one he had never heard before, turning to see the cause of it.

He came face to face with a very still Tsuna, seeming to have grown ten feet and tower over a man who had cowered away from Tsuna, his brown eyes wide with fright.

"_**I do not **_**sell**_** family. The fact that you **_**asked**_** disgusts me."**_

Reborn went very still. Someone had _asked to buy_ people _under his protection?_

He was going to _shoot_ the man.

After Tsuna was done.

"I-I didn't mean offense Vongola! I j-just meant that he-"

"**I know what you meant, and I will not have it. Reborn is a free man, but he is not **_**a toy to be bought**_**. You do not deserve his attention so I will tell you only once. **_**Get Out."**_

Reborn stilled. "_What?"_

The man had asked to buy _him?_

The man ran, but Reborn went up to a fuming Tsunayoshi "Tsuna?"

"**He wanted to take you from me. Wanted to buy you, like you were a **_**show dog, a toy.**_** Offered me money. Offered me **_**money**_** to **_**order you to his side**_**. As if I would **_**chain you**_**."**

Reborn knew his eyes had widened with surprise. He hid it with his hat, and stared because he had never seen Tsuna so angry.

"**You are mine. You are my family, and no one will take you from me."** Burning orange eyes stared straight into his. **"The only person who has the right to take you from me is you."**

And Reborn is surprised to feel _flattered_ at Tsunayoshi's protection. It's not like he _needs_ it, but Reborn can't even _remember_ the last time someone had protected him from anything, and the fact that Tsuna will…is rather flattering to him.

Reborn dips his head just a little. "Thank you, Tsunayoshi."

"**You don't need to thank me Reborn, but you are welcome."**

O~O~O~O~O~

The last person to come into contact with the Beast is Iemitsu.

Except this time, it's not out of protection for him. It's out of rage.

_How dare he._

Tsuna _remembers_ his younger years. He _remembers_ what he had had to do in order to protect his mother because he couldn't do it himself.

_This man_ doesn't even _know_ about any of it.

Doesn't _deserve to know_. But Tsuna knows that he _needs_ to know.

So he ignores the arguments that Iemitsu had been feeding him for the past three hours, ignores the way his Guardians and Reborn have tensed and the anger that radiates off of them all and he finally speaks.

"**Sit **_**down."**_

Iemitsu obeys without thought, the voice demanding obedience and everyone in the room is aware of the barely contained anger in it.

"**I will not be arguing about this. You **_**will**_** be going home to Mama. You **_**will**_** be passing your position to Basil. You **_**will not**_** argue with me."**

When Iemitsu opens his mouth to argue again, Tsuna's eyes narrow dangerously and the voice that comes from his mouth is silky and dangerous and only a whisper but might as well have been screamed for the impact it has on _everyone_ in the room, not just Iemitsu.

"**Did you know Iemitsu, that the first time I killed a man, I was seven years old?"**

"…What?" Iemitsu's voice is soft, and shocked. Tsuna can feel everyone's eyes focused and shocked on his person, not just his father's.

"**I was seven the first time an assassin tried to kill me and Mama. We were shopping. Mama didn't notice him, but I did. I saw the man who tried to hide, tried to blend, tried to look like he belonged. I saw him and I knew that he was after me, that Mama was just caught in the crossfire, that if he got ahold of either of us we would die."**

The tension and anger in the room could be cut with a knife it's so thick. It's the kind of tension that can only come from protective rage, but Tsuna doesn't stop.

"**I noticed the Watchers you know."** Tsuna tilted his head **"I noticed the people Vongola put in the town to watch out for Mama and me. The people who were supposed to **_**stop**_** the assassins, the people who couldn't quite manage it all the time. I was seven years old, and I knew the man was going to kill Mama, that he was going to kill me, but that didn't matter to me so much. It was the fact that he was going after Mama that made me angry. So I herded him. I forced him to walk through the Watchers, walk beside the alleyways. I planned for it. I **_**succeeded**_** in killing the man who would have killed us by bringing him like a cow to slaughter, straight past the people who were meant to keep us safe."**

The room is so very silent, but Tsuna still isn't done, his eyes boring into Iemitsu's.

"**I may not have dealt the blows to that man, but his blood was on my hands at **_**seven years old.**_** And do you know what I realized that day?"** he pauses **"I realized at seven that I would **_**do it again**_**. Do you know what that did to me? To realize that I had led a man to his death that I would do it again, and even as I broke apart at the realization I was making plans to **_**do it again?**_**"**

Tsuna can see the horror in Iemitsu's eyes. He doesn't break eye contact with him to see how his words are affecting his Guardians or Reborn.

"**I did this for years. I continued to do so, to herd the men and women that snuck past your security measures to their deaths until the day Reborn arrived."** He snorted **"I haven't had to deal with any assassins since the day Reborn arrived at my door, but I remember, I know exactly how close they can get, how alert you have to be for them."**

Tsuna is furious and it shows as he continues. **"So don't you dare, **_**don't you dare**_** tell me Mama is safe. That you don't need to go home to her, that she'll be fine alone. That you have **_**security taken care of**_**. Don't **_**you dare**_**. You have no right. You will not argue with me about this. If **_**I**_** cannot be there to deal with the assassins who get through your **_**security**_** then **_**you**_** will be there for her. This is not up for debate Iemitsu. You **_**will**_** go home to her, or I will drag you kicking and screaming. I refuse to leave her defenseless when I remember being seven years old and all that stood between my mother and a man who wanted to kill us."**

The room is silent. Iemitsu seemed to have melted into his chair. His eyes are wide with shock and horror. Tsuna is silent again, staring at him, _daring_ him to argue again, to give him a reason to drag Iemitsu kicking and screaming.

Reborn and the Guardians are all staring at Tsuna, every single one of them shocked and a little horrified for him.

Reborn has never been so furious in his life.

_How dare they._

It doesn't matter to any of them, Reborn or the Guardians, that they hadn't known Tsuna or Nana at that point, what matters to them is that they knew the two now, and the idea that someone had tried to _kill_ Tsuna and Nana when Tsuna was _seven years old_ infuriates them. That Tsuna had had to deal with assassination attempts _more than once_, and in fact _regularly_ since he was seven.

"You are _going_ Iemitsu, even if _I_ need to drag you." Reborn's voice is loud in the silence following Tsuna's news.

And Iemitsu?

Iemitsu can't really find it in himself to argue.


End file.
